


Caught Red-Handed

by literaryoblivion



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [132]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Kissing, Secret Relationship, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 05:36:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11937435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion
Summary: The Sheriff and Melissa start going out as friends, but then it gets serious and when it does they neglect to tell anyone. Everyone else finds out though.





	Caught Red-Handed

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the following prompt: "I'M GONNA SEND YOU ANOTHER ONE BECAUSE I CAN. Sheriff/Melissa from TW, for the prompt: getting caught in the act XD XD XD"
> 
> Crossposted on Tumblr [here](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com/post/164734946348/im-gonna-send-you-another-one-because-i-can).

It didn’t start out being a secret. At least, they didn’t mean for it to be a secret at the beginning of this whole thing.

No, it started as a casual spur of the moment. A “Hey, I’m getting off the late-night shift around the same time you are, why don’t we get a bite to eat together before we go home and sleep?” kind of thing, where Melissa was like “That sounds delightful, I’m craving pancakes,” and John was like “Rosie’s has the best ones, and they’re open 24 hours.”

And then it became a once-a-week kind of deal. Their schedules didn’t always coordinate, and they didn’t try to force the issue. But, at least once a week, they finished their shifts around the same time, both were more hungry than tired, and so they shared their meal together.

It was nice and pleasant, and they talked about their kids mostly, about the other members of the pack, about the ridiculous shit they have to put up with in this town because of the supernatural. They exchange tips: Melissa shares the best way to get blood out of the Sheriff’s uniforms, and Sheriff shares the best location to store a gun and volunteers to take her to the gun range so she can practice.

She ends up taking him up on the offer, and for the first time they are out and talking in the middle of the day (normal waking hours!) outside as opposed to three in the morning at a diner.

And… it’s great actually. Melissa teases John when he attempts to show her how to handle the gun like a first date high school cliche, and it makes John’s face turn red and immediately back away without even touching her because “he didn’t mean to… he wasn’t trying to…” And Melissa giggles and admits that she does need help and he better come show her because “she wouldn’t mind of he did wrap his arms around her to show her the proper grip.”

And well, things get a little more serious after that.

As much as they can anyway given their busy schedules and lack of free-time. But they do make time for each other at least, although it tends to be late-night meet ups at the diner or the Taco Bell parking lot or a random park or out near the preserve because they are too tired to get out of the car and just want drive-thru. And…. yeah okay maybe things happen in the car that any of the Sheriff’s deputies would have been knocking on the window and shining their flashlights inside had they happened upon them. But, John being the Sheriff and all, he knows when and where the patrols are to avoid them.

They don’t mean for it to be like their sneaking around because they’re not, but it’s kind of nice to have this thing be only between them without having others, namely their kids, commenting on it for better or worse. It’s not that they mean to keep it from them, they just… don’t say anything?

But, come to think of it… maybe they should have.

Or maybe the Sheriff needed to pay better attention about where he was and what time it was.

Because he happens to be parked making out in the backseat with Melissa in the direct path at the right time of a patrol. The pack’s patrol that is…

“Oh my god!” yells a voice, which John is absolutely positive belongs to Scott.

The yell makes both John and Melissa jump and pull apart. John peers out the back window to see… yup Scott, staring back at him, his face morphed into horror before he turns and runs away.

“Oh my god!” Melissa groans, sliding further down the seat and hiding her face in the Sheriff’s chest. “Please tell me that wasn’t my son.”

John chuckles. “Sorry to disappoint.” Melissa groans again.

Luckily, they had only just started and both of them are… mostly clothed. So it’s not like Scott saw anything traumatizing… unless catching his mom with his best friend’s dad in the backseat counts. Maybe it does… But they’re adults okay! But if Scott now knows, it’s only a matter of time before…

Sheriff’s phone starts ringing, and a look at the screen makes him groan.

“Stiles,” he answers. “As I’m sure you know, I’m busy. We will talk when I get home.”

“Oh yes we will! I can’t believe you! Why would you keep this from us?! This is important! And like come on dad! Back of the car??? You need to be treating Melissa better than that!”

Melissa giggles when she hears Stiles and nods in agreement. John glares at her.

“Stiles, I’m hanging up now.”

“I hope you’re using protection! Unless you want to give me a little sister… which I’m not opposed to, but you have to prepare for these things, you know, and I’m not sure you’re completely–”

John ends the call before Stiles can finish his lecture, and sits back in the seat, shoulder pressed to Melissa’s.

“Guess the cat’s out of the bag,” Melissa says.

John nods. “That okay? I know we didn’t really talk about… this… us.”

Melissa shrugs. “I don’t mind. They’d find out eventually, and… I kind of like you if it wasn’t obvious.”

John knows he has a dopey grin on his face but he can’t hide it. “I like you, too.”

Melissa rolls her eyes. “Duh. Well now that it’s out, can we finish what we started… maybe in a bed?” She wiggles her eyebrows, and the Sheriff laughs and pulls her in for a kiss.

“Of course. Your place or mine?” he mumbles against her lips.

“Mine. Scott’s definitely at your place with Stiles by now. My house will be empty. And if not… werewolf hearing.”

“God, you’re amazing,” Sheriff says before kissing her again and climbing out to drive them to Melissa’s to pick up where they left off.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [my tumblr](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com) or [my twitter](http://twitter.com/lit_oblivion).


End file.
